1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more specifically, to a trailer mountable bar lock to prevent a tractor's fifth wheel from engaging the trailer's king pin.
The trailer mountable bar lock is preferably mounted to the trailer's exterior front wall so that the lock bar is peripherally within the confines of the front wall and when unlocked extends vertically beneath the trailer with the pivot point of the swing arm positioned at approximately the base of the trailer so that when pivoted the swing arm will engage the bottom of the trailer.
Also provided is a swivel joint allowing for limited rotation of the swing arm to compensate for angular swing arm movement when a tractor attempts to hookup from an angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other antitheft devices designed for trailers having king pins. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a locking mechanism for unattached trailers to prevent unauthorized tractor hookup to said trailers by mounting a king pin blocking member comprising a rotatable locking housing having a lock bar extending therefrom.
It is further desirable to provide a swing arm rotative sleeve allowing limited rotative movement of the swing arm to prevent angular attempts to hookup to the trailer.